


A New Light

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Gwen can't stand the bratty Arthur Pendragon, but one day they are locked in a room together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Light

**A New Light**  
 **Characters:** Arthur Gwen Morgana  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 304  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Gwen can't stand the bratty Arthur Pendragon, but one day they are locked in a room together

 **A New Light**  
Guinevere. do you know where my sister is? Arthur said as he walked into the storeroom of the tea shop Morgana owned.

“No. Use you mobile she had hers.” Gwen said as she opened a box and took out several tins of tea.

“I tried. Tell me where she is.” Arthur demanded. He closed the door. “We aren't leaving until you do.”

“You just looked us in.” Gwen glared at him.

Arthur tried the door handle and found it locked. “Great.”

“Morgana said she would be back at half past two. So we are in here until then.”

“That's almost two hours!” Arthur shouted. “Surely someone will come looking before then.”

“No because I'm doing inventory and they have customers to wait on.” Gwen said. She turned back to the boxes and went back to work.

Arthur sat down to brood. He looked at her and suddenly asked. “Why don't you like me?”

Gwen turned to face him. “Because you are rude and arrogant. You treat everyone like servants. You need to learn how to respect all people.”

Arthur hung his head in shame. She was right. Is that it or “is there more?”

“No that's it.” Gwen said.

“I'm sorry.” Arthur apologized. “I like you. You aren't afraid to tell me the truth. I wish more people would.”

Gwen frowned. “If you wouldn't bully them they just might.”

“I thought that was it.” Arthur said looking up.

Gwen shrugged and smiled slightly.

The door suddenly opened and Morgana looked at them both.

“What? You’re both still alive?” Morgana smirked. “Maybe I should come back later after your tryst.”

Arthur groaned and pushed past his sister.

“He likes you.” Morgana said. “He talks about you all the time.”

“He's not that bad.” Gwen turned back to the boxes.

“I see.” Morgana smirked. 

Gwen smiled.


End file.
